lastsummonerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kurotoshigami/Limit Breaking Notes and Study
As the title says... i will put here what I think of Limit Breaks as well as the progress of my studies there. Initial Assumption : *Each Break will give additional growth this was my 1st thought about LBs, which was I forgot about when i was talking about this to fellow Summoners because we we're talking about the 10% stat increase that time. At this day (Oct. 29, 2014). Dragonjet noticed something off with Perseus. Her given Lv 100 Stats didn't match up with the computation of growth and base stats : Base HP : 2420, HP Growth : 38 2420 + 38(100-1) = 2420 + 3762 = 6182 HP since the one given is 10292 HP... ---- it is proven by jet that there is no change in the growth rates after the 1st Break, we can assume either : #the 2nd Break will make a change in Growth #the 3rd break will make a change #both the 2nd and 3rd a combination of breaks will make a change #the 1st Break will make a change if we consider the 1st assumption we will get this : 2420 + 38(59) = 2420 + 2242 = 4662 ( Level 60 HP) 10292100 hp - 4662 = 5630 5630 / 40levels to reach 100 = 140.75 (growth) since there are NO decimals in the game, whether exp to gold from monsters, and other computations done, we can say that this is not it ---- 2nd Assumption (3rd Break) 2420 + 38(79) = 2420 + 3002 = 5422 ( Level 80 HP) 10292 - 5422 = 4870 4870 / 20 = 243.5 (growth) also a decimal... we still can't find a way to test the 3rd assumption... ---- 4th Assumption (4th Break) 2420 + 38(39) = 2420 + 1482 = 3902 10292 - 3902 = 6390 6390/60 = 106.5 Growth = 106.5 another decimal ._. since she is a SR, and will most likely have different rules to follow. I also assumed one for a UC, Picasso (whose max stats can be found in the Point Gacha screen) HP Stats Base = 1900; Growth = 38; Max = 6356 1st Assumption same process just that now, the max level is 70 and each break will give only 10 levels 1900 + 38(49) = 3762 (6356-3762) / 20 = 127.7 Growth = 127.7 2nd Assumption 1900 + 39(59) = 4142 (6356-4142) / 10 = 221.4 Attack Base=560; Growth=18; Max=2540 560 + 18(59) = 1622 2540 - 1622 = 918 918 / 10 = 91.8 If anyone would like to test for themselves feel free to put a comment of the results. giving only the assumption, name, rarity, base stat, growth, and max stat(SHOULD be from the game or devs) and the result, will be fine and each result will be a great help Through the results... we could say that the 3rd assumption is the probable answer i will comment the rest of my results for the computations Category:Blog posts